


A World Of Our Own

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [4]
Category: Baeliens, David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis, Thomas Jerome Newton - Fandom, Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cuteness overload, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy and Tommy are somewhat similar and yet their differences are so out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach

Summer was almost upon them, soon it'd be far too hot for Tommy to go outside comfortably and so they would have to move to their other home in a cooler climate for the next few months that would see the sun scorching this side of the Earth. Ziggy was up early and had decided that today they would visit the beach, before it got too warm for Tommy and because it wasn't too chilly for a swim. It was just right for a picnic in the sand, just the two of them alone. He knew the perfect spot, of course, one where there weren't any people around to bother them. Well, almost none. If they were lucky, most people would be at work by the time they arrived.  
  
  
He packed the food, mindful of Tommy's fussy eating habits, then hurried upstairs to find something to wear in the water. Checking Tommy's side of the drawers, he found nothing of use and so decided that Tommy could wear one of his. So he grabbed two pairs of speedos out of his drawer, grabbed a couple of towels and some sunscreen and put them all in the basket. He also packed a few other essentials and then went back to the bedroom, where Tommy was now laying wide awake and gazing up at the ceiling.  
  
  
"Are you procrastinating again?" Ziggy asked him, jumping onto the bed right beside Tommy. Tommy's gaze flicked to Ziggy, a hint of irritation within them but a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
  
"What's got you so fired up today?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"It's a surprise," Ziggy grinned cheekily, "come on, get out of bed."  
  
  
" _Out_ of bed?" Tommy sat up, "that's a first."  Ziggy smirked and they went downstairs, where Ziggy held up the beach towels and basket.  
  
  
"What are you doing with those?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"We're going for a walk," said Ziggy.  
  
  
"Where to?" sighed Tommy, glancing warily out the window.  
  
  
"If I tell you now, it won't be a surprise when we get there," Ziggy told him.  
  
  
Tommy pursed his lips, but agreed and Ziggy practically skipped for most of the way. They soon took a cab once they reached the main street, it drove slowly at Tommy's request which caused Ziggy to become restless and fidgety. Tommy leaned back in the seat, he was never comfortable driving but it was quite a distance to walk apparently, so he didn't have a lot of other options. They finally arrived and Tommy got out of the cab, turning around slowly to look over at the wonderful blue ocean. Ziggy walked up alongside him, mischief sparkling in his eyes.  
  
  
"It's beautiful," Tommy gushed, it'd been so long since they had come here the first time; he'd almost forgotten just how overwhelming it was.  
  
  
"I knew you'd love it," Ziggy grabbed his hand, "come on, let's get our gear on and go for a swim!"  Tommy looked puzzled as Ziggy dragged him down along the path towards the beach.  
  
  
"What gear?" Tommy asked, "I-I don't know how to swim! Ziggy!"


	2. Budgie Smugglers

Ziggy stopped by some change rooms, handed Tommy a bag and shoved him gently inside. Ziggy then stepped into the other change room and put on his speedo, walked right back out again and closed his eyes as the sun warmed his body.  
  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Ziggy asked through the door.  
  
  
"Ziggy I am not wearing this!" Tommy protested.  
  
  
"I couldn't find anything else!" Ziggy explained, "come out and let me see."  
  
  
"No!" Tommy exclaimed in horror.  
  
  
Ziggy pulled the door open and grasped Tommy's arm, bringing the reluctant yet beautiful creature out into the sunlight. Tommy was blushing hard, standing awkwardly and not quite knowing where to put his hands.  
  
  
"You look great," said Ziggy.  
  
  
"I look the fool!" Tommy complained, adjusting the giant floppy sunhat and the huge sunglasses that were just a bit too big for him. Then he looked at Ziggy.  
  
  
"Oh for..! _Yours_ are smaller than _mine!_ " Tommy pointed at Ziggy's speedo.  
  
  
"Wanna swap?" Ziggy stuck his tongue into his cheek amusedly.  
  
  
"No!" Tommy glanced around, thankful to see not another soul on the beach.  
  
  
"Relax," Ziggy smiled at him, "it's just us today."  
  
  
Tommy watched him collect their things and walk off, so he slowly followed after Ziggy down close to the water. He felt so exposed and unnatural, it just wasn't comfortable for him at all.


	3. Calm Blue Ocean

Ziggy put up the beach umbrellas, lay down the towels and they sat together to look out at the sparkling, blue sea. Tommy could sit and stare at it forever, he'd rarely seen so much water in his entire life and it always made him feel so happy. Ziggy put his head on Tommy's shoulder and although Tommy was still a little anxious, he felt somewhat calmed by the action.  
  
  
"I think you look hot," Ziggy told Tommy quietly.  
  
  
"It _is_ getting kind of warm," Tommy agreed. Ziggy smirked, sometimes Tommy seriously amused him with his innocent remarks.  
  
  
"Maybe you should take some clothes off and cool down?" Ziggy whispered into Tommy's ear, delighting at the blush that soon followed.  
  
  
"I'm not wearing anything more than you are!" Tommy hissed back.  
  
  
"Don't be mad, Tommy," Ziggy apologized, trailing his fingertips up along Tommy's arm. Tommy sighed and Ziggy stood up, grabbing Tommy's wrists and pulling him onto his feet.  
  
  
"Come on, I bet the water's nice and cool," Ziggy encouraged him. Tommy reluctantly went to the shore with Ziggy, who went wading out into the surf first. Tommy shook his head in disbelief, though he felt he really shouldn't be so shocked by Ziggy's behavior anymore.  
  
  
"Really?" Tommy put his hands on his hips. Ziggy flashed him a toothy grin and turned away again, his speedo way too small for his ass; which was showing quite obviously.  
  
  
"Full moon tonight Tommy!" Ziggy chuckled. Tommy folded his arms, averting his gaze.  
  
  
"It's morning," Tommy corrected him.  
  
  
"It's always nighttime somewhere in the world," Ziggy argued, "come on in.. "  
  
  
Tommy looked down at the wet sand he was standing upon, the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves was so relaxing. It was so contrast to the way Ziggy made him feel, how did they ever become friends in the first place?  He took a few tentative steps forward until the water began to touch his feet, it washed over them and slid back; making it feel like he was moving as the sand underneath him washed away with the waves. It was such an odd sensation that he had to smile and Ziggy stood out a little further, watching him amusedly.  
  
  
"Just a bit more," Ziggy encouraged him, "come out here to where I am!"  Tommy moved slowly and uncertainly, but the waves here were gentle and calm so he was soon waist deep and standing with Ziggy.  
  
  
"Hold my hands," Ziggy told him, "I don't want you getting swept away."  
  
  
Tommy reached out and they held hands, Tommy looked around and felt so amazed with where he was just now but all Ziggy could think about was kissing him under the water. Tommy didn't often let Ziggy get too cuddly, sometimes he got away with it though, like if Tommy was just drunk enough or too tired to be bothered pushing Ziggy away. Ziggy had found all manner of different ways to get Tommy to touch him, hold hands with him or cuddle up with him. He was quite clever like that, seducing Tommy was a challenge and it was one that Ziggy enjoyed taking on as often as possible. Ziggy bit his bottom lip and suddenly fell backwards, pulling Tommy along with him.  
  
  
Tommy was surprised as the water went right over his head, he coughed and sputtered when he stood back up on his feet again. Ziggy laughed and splashed at him, they walked back to where the water was around ankle deep and Ziggy pushed Tommy down into the wet sand. Tommy turned around and Ziggy was soon poised over him, looking down into Tommy's wide eyes and leaning in to plant a soft kiss upon the timid creature's nose.  
  
  
"Come on," Ziggy urged him to get up now, "we'd better put on some sunscreen or our skin will turn redder than my hair!"


	4. Slip, Slop, Slap!

Tommy got up and they walked back over to their towels. He picked up a bottle of sunscreen, but Ziggy took it from him.  
  
  
"I'll do it," Ziggy offered, "sit down."  Tommy sat down.  
  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly.  Ziggy sat behind him with the cheekiest of smirks, putting some sunscreen lotion into his hand.  
  
  
Tommy stared out at the ocean as Ziggy began to gently rub his back and shoulders, he closed his eyes after a moment and relaxed. Ziggy shifted closer to him and rubbed the sunscreen into his arms and then his chest, softly and slowly. Tommy felt uneasy, but tolerated it because Ziggy was only being helpful. Of course, Ziggy would like to have him think that but in reality it was just another excuse to touch Tommy's lithe body. Ziggy took the bottle and handed it to Tommy then, turning slightly away.  
  
  
"Now you _do_ me," Ziggy said, grinning, with full pun completely intended but it was lost on the other alien as he began to rub the sunscreen into Ziggy's back.  
  
  
Ziggy deliberately moaned and squirmed, trying to arouse Tommy. He twisted around when Tommy got to his chest, he threw back his head and parted his lips with a loud " _Oh!_ " then he grabbed the bottle of sunscreen lotion and squeezed it hard. Tommy startled as it spurted out and hit him in the face, Ziggy collapsed with laughter and Tommy put down the bottle. Tommy wiped the lotion off his face with a moist towelette, unimpressed.  
  
  
"Sometimes you go too far," Tommy grumbled. Ziggy grinned at him and threw his arm around Tommy's shoulders.  
  
  
"How about a drink?" Ziggy spoke into Tommy's ear, for it just might loosen him up.  
  



	5. Gull Trouble

"I don't think it's legal to bring alcohol onto the beach," said Tommy. Ziggy opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of gin.  
  
  
"It's your favorite," Ziggy waved it around.  
  
  
"Just a little then," Tommy relented. Ziggy poured him a drink and within half an hour, the bottle was empty.  
  
  
"They really do fit," Ziggy insisted of his speedos, "you're just not looking right."  
  
  
"Well then how do I look?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"Mmm, damn fine.. " Ziggy sidled up close to him. Tommy looked puzzled for a moment and then he laughed, something he didn't do very often at all.  
  
  
" _Oh.._ " Tommy's eyes closed as Ziggy began to kiss at his neck. Ziggy pushed Tommy down onto his back, trailing kisses from his neck to his mouth. Tommy turned his head and Ziggy ended up kissing his cheek instead of his mouth.  
  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"I heard something," said Tommy, hazily.  
  
  
"There's nobody here except us, bae," Ziggy reassured him. Tommy sat up, pushing Ziggy back a little.  
  
  
"A bird," Tommy said quietly.  
  
  
"What?" Ziggy frowned.  
  
  
"There's a bird, Ziggy," Tommy informed him, "I think it has your lip gloss."  Ziggy looked over by the basket and sure enough, a seagull was standing on top of it with Ziggy's lip gloss under it's webbed foot.  
  
  
"Damn," Ziggy pouted, "that was my favorite one, too."  
  
  
"Don't worry," Tommy got up onto all fours, "I'll get it."  He crawled over to the basket slowly, the seagull watched him curiously but remained boldly where it was.  
  
  
"It's just gonna fly away," Ziggy told him.  
  
  
Tommy got as close as he dared to the gull, then he slowly reached out to take the lip gloss out from under it's foot. The seagull made a noise and snapped at him, so Tommy quickly withdrew his hand and startled at the sudden squawk. Ziggy laughed uncontrollably, as Tommy attempted again and again, with the exact same result each time.  
  
  
"You know," said Tommy, "you could come and help me."  
  
  
"Okay," Ziggy chuckled, "alright I'll come help." Tommy looked at the bird and it looked right back at him.  
  
  
"Shoo!" Tommy waved his hands at it.  
  
  
The gull bobbed it's head but didn't move and Tommy pursed his lips. Ziggy got up off the towel and started towards the gull, it looked at him for a moment before picking up the lip gloss and running off with it. Ziggy ran after the gull, but it ran much faster than he could and it kept ahead of him by flapping it's wings whenever Ziggy got too close. Tommy watched them with half closed eyes, amused at the sight and at Ziggy's pale ass retreating towards the sea shore.


	6. Crossed Wires

When Ziggy finally gave up, he slumped down into the sand beside Tommy.  
  
  
"It's gone to a better place," Tommy consoled him, "his beak looked really chapped."  
  
  
"It's a beak, Tommy," Ziggy replied, "it's supposed to be like that."  
  
  
"Oh," Tommy lay back down and sighed, closing his eyes in the shade. Ziggy lay beside him on his stomach.  
  
  
"Hey Tommy," Ziggy called him. Tommy propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him, Ziggy wriggled his ass and smirked cheekily.  
  
  
"Like what you see?" Ziggy flirted amusedly.  
  
  
"I might," Tommy said hazily, "if there wasn't some weird thing sitting there." Ziggy squirmed, trying to see his butt.  
  
  
"Is there something weird crawling on my ass?" he questioned Tommy.  
  
  
"No," Tommy lay back down with a smile. Ziggy sat up, slightly frustrated.  
  
  
"That's funny," Ziggy spoke with a hint of sarcasm, "you're a real funny guy..  "  
  
  
Tommy closed his eyes again and almost fell asleep, when Ziggy startled nuzzling at his neck again. Tommy turned his head and just let him go for it, too drowsy in the warmth of the day to be bothered protesting.  
  
  
"Tommy," Ziggy murmured against his soft skin, " _Tommy_.. "  
  
  
"What?" Tommy asked him, half asleep.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ , I _want_ you," Ziggy moaned.  
  
  
"Ziggy, no.. " Tommy pulled away and rolled over onto his stomach. Ziggy sat back, a little confused.  
  
  
"Okay," he said, looking at Tommy's ass, "I am seriously getting some mixed signals here."  
  



	7. Rain, Rain, Go Away!

Tommy turned his head and opened his eyes, looking at Ziggy as he wriggled uncomfortably.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"I think.. I think I've got sand in my crotch.. " Ziggy answered uncertainly.  
  
  
"I'm surprised there's any _room_ for sand in that thing," Tommy mused, looking at the bright blue speedo that Ziggy wore.  
  
  
A sudden cool breeze made them both sit up and look out over the sea, some distance away the sky was quite dark and Ziggy could sense a shift in the weather.  
  
  
"Damn," he cursed, "it's going to rain."  
  
  
"Oh, I _love_ rain!" Tommy smiled, watching the blackening clouds as they slowly crept across the sky towards them. Ziggy enjoyed thunderstorms, but not when he was trying to have some fun out on the beach.  
  
  
"We'd better go home," Tommy said, standing up.  
  
  
"Do we have to?" Ziggy looked up at him, clearly unhappy with the abrupt ending to their trip. Tommy nodded silently, so Ziggy got up and they began to pack away their things.  
  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't get your lip gloss back from that seagull," Tommy spoke quietly.  
  
  
"He'd better put it to good use," grumbled Ziggy, "I hope it at least gets him more screws than it got me!" He smirked amusedly but Tommy just looked at him strangely, misunderstanding the innuendo and wondering what on Earth a bird would want with tiny, metal screws.  
  
  
*   
  
  
They were home before the rain started, Ziggy put the things away while Tommy went upstairs for a quick shower. He soon came hurrying back down again, a little wide eyed and nervous.  
  
  
"That was fast," said Ziggy.  
  
  
"I haven't started yet," Tommy replied. Ziggy looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"Is there a problem?" Ziggy asked him.  
  
  
"There.. There's a spider in the shower," Tommy stammered.  
  
  
"Oh," Ziggy looked towards the stairs, "well.. I hope it's not using all the hot water." Tommy looked worried.  
  
  
"They can do that?" he asked. Ziggy opened his mouth, thought twice about it and closed his mouth again.  
  
  
"I'll get rid of it," Ziggy finally reassured Tommy, heading upstairs to locate the uninvited guest.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Later, when they had both showered and put some warmer clothes on, Ziggy lay on his back on the floor in the living room and sighed. Tommy sat up in the window and stared outside, amazed and transfixed by the rain.  
  
  
"Ugh, rain is so boring, Tommy!" Ziggy complained, "let's do something fun."  Tommy didn't look at him.  
  
  
"It's anything _but_ boring!" Tommy argued, "just _look_ at it, Ziggy.. So much water.. Just falling right out of the sky! It's just so beautiful.. "  Ziggy turned his head, but he didn't get up off the floor.  
  
  
"It's not really," Ziggy said to him, "it's cold and it's wet."  Tommy glanced at him and stood up, walking over to lay down near Ziggy on his front.  
  
  
"Oh, stop pouting," Tommy said gently, "it'll stop.. eventually."  
  
  
"I am _not_ pouting," Ziggy closed his eyes and Tommy leaned down, kissing his forehead softly.  
  
  


_(image by: gagambo)_


	8. Dressing Up

"What do you want to do?" asked Tommy. Ziggy opened his eyes, turning his head slightly to gaze up at Tommy.  
  
  
"Want to play strip poker?" Ziggy suggested.  
  
  
"No," Tommy replied, firmly.  
  
  
"Why not?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"You always lose on the first round!" Tommy said with a blush of his cheeks, he didn't really understand the point of the game. Ziggy laughed amusedly.  
  
  
"Not on purpose, though!" Ziggy grinned.   
  
  
"I sometimes wonder," Tommy didn't fully believe him. Ziggy sat up, then got to his feet and walked over to the window. Tommy watched him curiously, lifting a brow.  
  
  
"Want to watch television in my room?" Tommy asked him.  
  
  
"Which one?" Ziggy glanced back at him, "you must have a hundred television sets plastered into that wall!" Tommy slowly climbed to his feet.  
  
  
"Well it's better than being drowned in plush toys!" Tommy bit back. Ziggy looked out the window again, his desire to be back on the beach dampening his usually chipper mood.  
  
  
"Do you think Jareth will come over?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"Not after last time," Tommy replied, seating himself on the sofa.  
  
  
"We could get dressed up," suggested Tommy suddenly, "that always makes you smile."  Ziggy looked around and beamed at him.  
  
  
"I love that idea!" Ziggy agreed.  
  
  
So they each went to their own bedrooms and put on some different clothes. Tommy suited up in black tie formal, then he went downstairs to wait for Ziggy. A while later, Ziggy emerged and pranced downstairs.  
  
  
"What is _that?_ " asked Tommy, staring at him in surprise. Ziggy was wearing a very tightly fitting bodysuit, it sparkled so brightly that Tommy had to shield his eyes.  
  
  
"Sequins!" Ziggy boasted happily, "almost head to toe.. God, your outfit is drab.. Let's fix that up.. " He grabbed a small jar and opened it, Tommy backed away.  
  
  
"It doesn't need fixing!" Tommy insisted. Ziggy walked towards him with a grin, backing Tommy into the corner.  
  
  
"It's only glitter gel," Ziggy told him. Then there came a knock at the door, they both froze and looked curiously at each other.  
  
  
"Are you expecting someone?" asked Tommy quietly. Ziggy shook his head, no. The knock came again, louder this time.  
  



	9. Gifts

Ziggy walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing a soaked postman holding a large box. Tommy looked on as Ziggy brought it inside, tearing it open excitedly.  
  
  
"What's in the box?" asked Tommy, peering over Ziggy's shoulder. It was full of beauty products, at least seven of everything.  
  
  
"Do you really need _all that?_ " Tommy questioned him.  
  
  
"Oh, this is only half my order," Ziggy looked crestfallen. Tommy's brows shot up.  
  
  
"There's _more?_ " he asked.  
  
  
"Oh well," Ziggy stood up and carried the box upstairs, "I'm sure the rest will turn up."  
  
  
Tommy walked over to the front door, the postman hurried back over and handed him a smaller package and then quickly left again to get out of the rain. Tommy pocketed the small parcel and held out his hands into the downpour, smiling as it splashed down into his upturned palms. He reluctantly stepped back inside and locked the door shut, went up to his bedroom and sat upon his bed to open the small box. He glanced over at the fish tank Ziggy had bought for him ages ago, it never failed to brighten up even the dreariest of days for Tommy. Ziggy looked around when Tommy came to stand in his doorway.  
  
  
"What's this?" Ziggy asked him, as Tommy held out a small object to him.  
  
  
"It's lip gloss," said Tommy, "your favorite.. I was going to give it to you when you ran out but.. well, since the bird and all.. " Ziggy stood up and accepted the gift, hugging Tommy tightly and kissing his cheek.  
  
  
"You're the _best!_ " Ziggy exclaimed, pointing down at the box, " _they_ were all sold out of it!"


	10. Underwater

The next morning, Tommy was watching his fish swimming around in the tank. He hadn't slept a wink all night, excited by the trip to the ocean and then the rain that just fell like a miracle from the sky. The fish tank prevented him from calming down, even after the rain had finally stopped, so sleep was not on his agenda that night. He didn't need much rest anyway, so it wouldn't bother him a great deal.  
  
  
*  
  
  
After a shower and at least an hour getting ready for the day, Ziggy burst into Tommy's room and leaned over his back; hugging him around his neck.  
  
  
"I'm wearing the lip gloss you gave me, have a taste!" Ziggy announced, sliding around to plant a kiss squarely onto Tommy's mouth. Tommy licked his lips as Ziggy drew back with a shit eating grin, jumping up and away from his bemused friend.  
  
  
"What are you all dressed up for?" Tommy asked him.  
  
  
"I want to show you a place," Ziggy replied, "it's a nice day, come on!"  Tommy watched him dart out of the bedroom, sighed and looked back to his fish tank. Then he got up and went downstairs, curious to find out where Ziggy wanted to go today.  
  
  
*  
  


A few hours later, they were deep inside of a huge Aquarium. Tommy's eyes were wide as they walked along the long, glass tunnels and stared around at the amazing sights. Ziggy held his hand as they strolled, feeling Tommy's grip grasping his tightly was giving him cheeky thoughts. Tommy thought the beach was wonderful, but this was almost just as good. It was like his fish tank, only much, much bigger.  
  
  
Ziggy pulled him over to the glass and they watched a shark swim idly by, it looked at them casually before swimming off again. Tommy was smiling excitedly, Ziggy sidled up close to him and Tommy looked around; their eyes meeting as Ziggy was right up against him. Ziggy leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against Tommy's, flicking out his tongue and coaxing him into a gentle kiss. Tommy felt Ziggy's hands cupping his ass, squeezing it mischievously.  
  
  
"Here?" Tommy whispered, glancing around them anxiously.  
  
  
"There's nobody about," Ziggy traced his jaw line with one fingertip slowly.  
  
  
They both screamed and jumped back when a huge octopus suddenly sprawled out on the glass as if to attack them, it's beak scratching harmlessly at the unseen barrier. Ziggy's heart was pounding and Tommy's eyes were wider than ever, they were both breathing heavily with shock. Ziggy started to laugh, albeit very nervously.  
  
  
"S-So ma-maybe not here then," Ziggy stammered, trying to calm his nerves and pulling Tommy further down the tunnel.

 


	11. Chalk and Cheese

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen!" Ziggy breathed. Tommy glanced over his shoulder, shuddering involuntarily. Sometimes things like this happened and it reminded them that they were very far from home, stranded on a beautifully exciting yet often dangerous and frightening planet.  
  
  
Ziggy had once told Tommy that if they never would have met, he might very well have never survived this long. Tommy felt the same way and told Ziggy as much. They trusted one another completely, there were no secrets between them. They continued holding hands, Ziggy was being flirty with Tommy but Tommy was just in it for the sense of security it offered them both. They watched a rainbow assortment of different fish swim around the coral and Ziggy sidled up against Tommy again.  
  
  
"Would you tie me up when we get home, Tommy?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Whatever for?" Tommy questioned him, his expression bewildered.  
  
  
"I just feel like being tied up," Ziggy purred into Tommy's ear. Tommy blushed and Ziggy's toothy grin flashed in the dim light of the tunnel.  
  
  
"I'll tie you up and I'll leave you there," Tommy replied sharply.  
  
  
Ziggy chuckled, but he trusted Tommy with his life and knew he didn't really mean it. Ziggy's kinks really fascinated and at the same time, utterly disturbed Tommy. He would ask Tommy to do the strangest things to him, depending on whatever happened to take his fancy at any given moment. Ziggy was impulsive and excitable, whereas Tommy was more reserved but by no means disinterested.


	12. Meditation

There was the time when they came home from the carnival and Ziggy insisted he be wrapped completely in cotton candy. He tried to get Tommy to eat it from his body, but Tommy couldn't stand sugar so it just didn't happen for him. Although, it had been much easier to wash off than the taffy had been the previous time..  
  
  
*  
  
  
When they got home, Tommy kept his promise and tied Ziggy up in the bedroom. He sat on the bed, staring down at his bound and gagged friend on the floor. He didn't understand the reasons behind Ziggy's unusual requests, he just went along with them whenever he could because it seemed to calm Ziggy down. Ziggy was very still, his eyes were closed and he breathed evenly. It was the calmest he had ever seen his friend to date, Tommy could not recall seeing him like this before.

_(image by: gagambo)_  
  
"Are you okay?" Tommy ventured.  
  
  
Ziggy made a muffled sound and nodded slightly, Tommy supposed he was meditating or something. It was the only explanation, Ziggy had a lot of trouble being still and if he needed to be calm then this was the way to do it. Ziggy felt safe with Tommy, not in the physical sense because Tommy was definitely no fighter, but in every other way. There wasn't another person on the planet who Ziggy trusted more.  
  
  
Tommy watched Ziggy curiously, it looked so uncomfortable and yet Ziggy seemed so contented. Ziggy suddenly felt something cold and metallic touching him, his eyes opened and grew wide. Tommy was pointing a gun right at the love jewel upon Ziggy's forehead. He trailed it down over Ziggy's cheek, along his neck and pressed it into his chest, removing Ziggy's gag as he did so.  
  
  
"Is that real?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Yes," Tommy replied quietly, "it is very real."  
  
  
"What's it for?" Ziggy ventured, feeling the tip of the gun now sliding down to his abdomen. Tommy smiled wickedly at him, unnerving Ziggy just a little as he noticed Tommy's eyes grow somewhat dark.  
  
  
"What does it matter?" Tommy spoke gently, "you can't do anything about it.. "  
  
  
Ziggy's eyes closed as Tommy ran the gun down between his legs, eliciting a soft gasp from his captive. Tommy was only playing along, he didn't ever set out to frighten or intimidate Ziggy and the amount of trust between them was insurmountable. Ziggy did not protest, nor did he looked terrified and he did not scream. He was nervous, yes but calmly so. Tommy trailed the gun slowly back up over Ziggy's helpless body, until it was right under his chin. Ziggy's eyes opened and Tommy leaned down, his lips meeting Ziggy's in a soft kiss that lasted for several moments. He drew back and their eyes opened slowly, gazing heatedly at one another.  
  
  
"I'm ready to get up now," Ziggy said, his breathing a little heavier.

 


	13. Spiderweb From Mars

Tommy set down his gun and untied Ziggy, who sat up and looked at the weapon with interest.  
  
  
"Does it fire?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"Yes," Tommy replied, "but it.. it's not loaded."  Ziggy grinned cheekily at him.  
  
  
"You had me worried!" Ziggy laughed.  Tommy smiled back.  
  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Tommy asked him.  
  
  
"Much better," Ziggy nodded.  
  
  
"Want to go out someplace for dinner?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"Yes!" Ziggy suddenly leapt to his feet and hurried out of Tommy's room.  
  
  
Tommy stood up and wandered into Ziggy's bedroom doorway, watching him get changed. Tommy smiled at him endearingly, Ziggy put on one of his sluttiest outfits and turned around with an over dramatic twirl.  
  
  
"I'm ready!" Ziggy announced happily.  
  
  
Tommy looked him up and down, biting his lower lip. Ziggy stepped right into his personal space and Tommy's breath caught in his throat.  
  
  
"Unless you'd rather grab some vodka and.. go to bed?" Ziggy spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
  
Tommy swallowed dryly, gazing into Ziggy's half closed, blue eyes and feeling Ziggy's hands running firmly up over his body and coming to rest upon his shoulders. Ziggy enjoyed making Tommy sexually aroused, he always looked so confused and yet if the moment was just right; Ziggy could even coax him to fuck. He leaned closer and began to suck and kiss Tommy's soft throat, thrilling at the gentle moan that suddenly escaped Tommy's parted lips.  
  
  
"So," Ziggy murmured into Tommy's ear, "clubbing... or vodka?"   
  
  
" _Uhh_ , vodka," Tommy closed his eyes, answering without hesitation. Ziggy smiled against his skin, grasped his wrist and pulled him over to the bed..  
  



	14. Loaded Weapon

The next night they did go out to a club, the music was hard on Tommy's sensitive ears but Ziggy gave him some ear plugs to help soften the noise. As they were heading home, however, Ziggy was a little bit drunk and Tommy was trying to help him walk straight. Ziggy slipped his arm around Tommy's waist and stopped suddenly, pulling out the gun.  
  
  
"Well well well!" Ziggy aimed it around, "if it isn't the unloaded gun.. "  He squeezed the trigger when Tommy tried to take it back from him and a loud bang caused them both to jump in shock. The sound of glass shattering a short distance away had them both glancing in horror at each other.  
  
  
"You said it wasn't loaded!" Ziggy hissed.  
  
  
"That was last night!" Tommy spoke quietly back.  
  
  
"You could have warned me!" Ziggy raised his brows.  
  
  
"I didn't know you were going to actually fire it!" Tommy argued.  
  
  
They heard sirens and Ziggy took Tommy's wrist, pulling him quickly along as they hurried home. They burst inside and Tommy closed the door, locking it quickly and Ziggy fell onto the sofa in fits of hysterical giggles. Tommy kept watch out the window, nervous about being busted for firing a loaded gun in public.  
  
  
"Ziggy, it's not funny!" Tommy tried but Ziggy wasn't listening, he was clutching at his sides in laughter.  
  
  
"You should see the look on your face!" Ziggy chuckled.  
  
  
"Ziggy, you could have shot somebody!" Tommy scolded him.  
  
  
"I didn't though," Ziggy calmed down a little, wiping his eyes, "relax, babe.. nobody saw us."  Tommy reluctantly came away from the window and sat down beside Ziggy, who had several lipstick stains on his cheeks and neck.  
  
  
"I don't like it when women kiss you, Ziggy," Tommy said stiffly. Ziggy smiled at him, he found it so adorable when Tommy got jealous.  
  
  
"Don't be like that, Tommy," he said, throwing his arm around his friend.  
  
  
"I can't help it," Tommy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
Ziggy rested his head on Tommy's shoulder, when he'd first met Tommy there was barely even a hint of emotion within the doomed creature from Anthea. Now he was experiencing, lust, jealousy, amusement, happiness.. it was growth and it was healthy. Tommy was of the belief that if he was having sex with someone, they were for him alone. Ziggy was the complete opposite, giving it and taking it from whoever was willing.  
  
  
"Neither can I, babe," Ziggy admitted softly.  
  
  
Tommy would just have to learn to deal with it, but his bad moods never really lasted all that long anyway. They were both aliens but almost nothing about them was even remotely similar.. Almost.  They had enough in common to be the closest of friends, occasional lovers even.


	15. Happy Birthday!

"Cheer up," Ziggy said brightly, "hey, you know what tomorrow is.. right?"  Tommy looked at him curiously. The weather was getting hotter, Ziggy's eyes sparkled.  
  
  
"Road trip!" he exclaimed happily, "oh I can't wait!"  Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Oh I thought I'd forgotten something important," he said calmly.  
  
  
"Like what?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Y-Your birthday," Tommy averted his eyes and Ziggy chuckled at him.  
  
  
"You're so cute when you try to be normal," Ziggy told him, "since when do I even have birthdays?"  
  
  
"We could have them, too," Tommy argued.  
  
  
"We don't even know which Earth date they're on," Ziggy reminded him.  
  
  
"Well," Tommy thought for a moment, "we could.. could pick one."  Ziggy looked impressed.  
  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea!" Ziggy grinned, "I choose.. today!"  Tommy's jaw dropped in horror.  
  
  
"But I haven't got you anything and the day's almost over!" Tommy cried out.  
  
  
"I've got an idea," said Ziggy, "I'll wrap you up in gift wrap and tie a huge glittery bow around you.. "  
  
  
"I'm _not_ doing that," Tommy refused to become a birthday present.  
  
  
"Or you could get naked and jump out of a cake," Ziggy teased him. Tommy lifted a brow.  
  
  
"That's not a thing," Tommy said firmly.  
  
  
"It's a thing," Ziggy argued.  
  
  
"Since when is that a thing?" asked Tommy, frowning.  
  
  
"Since I saw it on television," Ziggy replied with a grin. Tommy say back, he just couldn't win with Ziggy.  
  
  
"What _kind_ of gift wrap?" he asked.

 


	16. Ziggy's Present

"I feel _ridiculous!_ " Tommy said shortly.  
  
  
"You _look_ fabulous!" Ziggy told him.  
  
  
"I don't understand why I have to be naked in here?" Tommy protested.  
  
  
"Because it's hot," Ziggy replied.  
  
  
Tommy paused, did he mean the weather or was he just being an ass?  
  
  
Ziggy smiled excitedly and left the room, closing the door. Tommy was laying on Ziggy's bed, wrapped from head to toe in silver, sparkling gift wrap. There was a huge, novelty sized bow tied tightly around him, pinning his arms to his sides. It was gold and glittery, but Tommy was unable to move and it bothered him a little. Ziggy walked in and acted surprised to find a present on his bed, he shut the door and jumped onto his bed beside Tommy.  
  
  
"I wonder what it is?" Ziggy pondered aloud.  
  
  
Tommy heard the door open and Ziggy's surprise gasp, he couldn't help smiling amusedly at the game but he really couldn't see a damn thing. He sighed impatiently, as Ziggy ran his hands over the silvery paper and took his sweet time in getting it open. Ziggy carefully ripped the gift wrap away from Tommy's abdomen, slowly leaning down close and languidly planting hot, open mouthed kisses upon it. Tommy's body tensed up at the unexpected contact, but he didn't want to rip the paper before Ziggy had the chance to do it himself, so he stayed still. Ziggy flicked out his tongue and Tommy turned his head, trying to ignore the feelings that stirred inside of him.  
  
  
Ziggy's fingers curled around some paper and he tore it away from Tommy's chest, exposing him just a little more. Tommy tried not to feel uncomfortable, but it was getting a little heated and difficult to breathe under all this gift wrap. Ziggy slowly untied the bow, which he carefully removed and the wrapping paper then just fell away. He poised over Tommy, who gazed up at his suddenly naked friend with wide eyes.  
  
  
"Just what I wanted," Ziggy spoke quietly, running his hand firmly down over Tommy's flat stomach and smirking when Tommy's eyes slowly closed.  
  
  
The feeling of a hot mouth upon his throat made Tommy gasp in surprise, he had assumed it was over but Ziggy clearly had other plans for his 'gift'. Ziggy lowered his hand further and began to caress Tommy's growing arousal softly with his long fingers, grazing his teeth on Tommy's throat gently. He felt Tommy's hands running lightly up and down his sides, indicating acceptance of the situation. Tommy was too aroused to protest anyway, Ziggy really knew how to seduce him and while it was more difficult without alcohol to relax Tommy; it did still happen from time to time if Ziggy played it just right. Once the green light was given, Ziggy was more confident in his actions and Tommy uttered a soft moan. It only served to fuel Ziggy's desire to have him, his lust for Tommy was incredibly insatiable.  
  
  
Ziggy hummed against Tommy's heated skin, groping clumsily for the clicker on the bedside table and using it to switch on the air conditioning. Tommy felt more comfortable now and he arched his back a little, as Ziggy squeezed and stroked his cock firmly. Ziggy leaned up and captured Tommy's mouth with his own, drawing him into a steamy kiss and feeling Tommy's hands now grasping at his ass. Ziggy slowly drew back from the kiss, watching Tommy's eyes open halfway.  
  
  
"Top or bottom, babe?" Ziggy breathed, for it really didn't matter to him either way.  
  
  
Tommy slid his hands up to Ziggy's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, poised over him now. Ziggy squirmed beneath him as Tommy lowered his body down, they met in a deep kiss as their bodies pressed against one another and Ziggy moaned into Tommy's mouth. Ziggy reached under his pillow and pulled something out, Tommy hesitated while Ziggy slipped protection onto Tommy's cock and then they resumed kissing heatedly. Ziggy felt Tommy pulling at his left knee, so he wrapped his leg around Tommy's midsection and felt the nudging almost instantly. Ziggy uttered a growl of impatience as Tommy made him wait just a little longer, making sure everything was well lubricated before finally giving Ziggy what he craved most.  
  
  
Ziggy's eyes glittered in the semi darkness of his bedroom, his fully erect cock now pressed firmly between their bodies as Tommy leaned down and kissed him once more. With a few slow thrusts, Tommy was soon nestled balls deep into Ziggy and they kissed for some minutes while Ziggy relaxed for him. Tommy then broke the kiss and bit down onto Ziggy's shoulder, his hips thrusting with slow, deliberate movements that drove his squirming friend into over excitement. Ziggy's eyes rolled in pleasure, their bodies causing friction that squeezed and caressed his cock as Tommy thrust harder and faster. Out of habit, Tommy slid his hands up to grasp onto breasts but had to settle for thumbing and pinching Ziggy's nipples instead.  
  
  
Ziggy moaned and started to writhe and arch his back, his head thrown into the pillows with a gasp and a groan. Tommy leaned down to suck and lick at Ziggy's nipples, since he'd revealed a sensitivity about them that simply drove Ziggy insane with pleasure. Ziggy swore and there was suddenly a hot sensation between their bodes, as his release signaled his surrender under Tommy's ministrations. Tommy's eyes rolled, spurred on by Ziggy's orgasm. He clenched his teeth as Ziggy clutched at his ass, his own climax jolting his body when he felt one finger slowly insert into him. Making out as they slowly came down, their hands exploring each other's body, soft moans eventually turned into deep, even breathing until morning.  
  
  
  


 


	17. Going Places

The next night, Ziggy was outside on their hotel roof. They had been traveling all day and he needed to relax. Driving with Tommy was not fun, he had to go very slowly and their taste in music was very, very different. The dial on the radio was broken within half an hour and Ziggy had just started to sing Moonage Daydream and Hang Onto Yourself. Until Tommy had dozed off and then Ziggy had struggled to be quiet.  
  
  
He gazed up at the stars while he smoked a cigarette, Tommy couldn't stand it so he had to go outside to do it. His eyes drifted over to one patch of stars in particular, feeling a surge of homesickness wash over him briefly. It was short lived, because Ziggy hadn't really planned to go back in the first place. Tommy was watching television and he lay in bed with half closed eyes. It was around 3am and he was getting bored.  
  
  
Ziggy always stopped that from happening, so where was he just now?  Tommy switched off the television set with the clicker and got out of bed, wandering out of the room to locate his energetic friend. Ziggy finished his cigarette and climbed back down from the roof, slipped in though the window and turned around just as Tommy walked out.  
  
  
"I'm bored," Tommy announced.  
  
  
"Great!" Ziggy grabbed his hand and led him over to the door.  
  
  
"No, not _great_ **.**. " Tommy said firmly, "what are we doing?"  
  
  
"Visiting Jareth!" said Ziggy.  Tommy pulled back.  
  
  
"It's 3am!" he protested, "and he won't be pleased to see you."  
  
  
"Why not?" asked Ziggy, puzzled.  
  
  
"You gave his goblins alcohol!" Tommy reminded Ziggy, who smirked amusedly at the thought of it.  
  
  
"Yes.. but.. but he threw a _snake_ at me, Tommy!" Ziggy pleaded his case.  
  
  
"Well maybe you should not have put red hair dye in his shampoo," Tommy lifted a brow. Ziggy bit his bottom lip cheekily.  
  
  
"He did look smashing though," Ziggy laughed. Tommy tried hard not to smile but failed miserably.  
  
  
"I think we should leave Jareth be for now," Tommy said gently.  
  
  
"Oh come on, that was ages ago!" Ziggy insisted.  
  
  
"Ziggy.. it was _last week_!" Tommy said to him. Ziggy looked at him as if he didn't understand, time was of no relevance to the excitable alien and Tommy sighed.  
  
  
"Maybe we should just find something quiet to do so we don't wake the other hotel guests," Tommy suggested.  
  
  
"So.. no sex then?" Ziggy grinned. Tommy blushed and shook his head, no.  
  
  
"Damn," Ziggy looked him over suggestively and Tommy led him to the television, switching it on.  
  
  
"Ohh I _love_ this show!" Ziggy settled in, wriggling his butt into the chair to get comfy.  
  
  
Tommy climbed back into bed to read a book, his gaze flicking over to the TV every so often whenever Ziggy got excited over the different Earth creatures he saw. Ziggy loved to look at all of the weird animals they didn't have back home, Tommy had offered to take him to the zoo once but Ziggy preferred the safari park; where the animals were not caged in.

 


	18. Friends and Foes

The next day, they stopped in at a bar and grill for lunch. Tommy was being picky with the menu, when suddenly two guys approached them.  
  
  
"Nice lipstick, _lovie_ ," one of them started to pick on Ziggy, who set his jaw angrily. Tommy started to breathe a little faster in fear, his eyes darting around for a quick exit if they needed one.  
  
  
"What are you _wearing?_ " demanded the other one, "off to the _ball_ are we, _Cinderella?_ " They laughed loudly and Ziggy's eyes flashed, this situation was not uncommon whenever he and Tommy went out somewhere.  
  
  
"Hey!" a strong hand grabbed onto the first man's shoulder and spun him around.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two men looked at the blond haired man in full uniform, clearly military and they backed off. Ziggy instantly beamed excitedly as he jumped up and threw his arms around Major Jack Celliers' neck and smooched him on the cheek. Jack smiled and gently pushed him away, looking at him and Tommy curiously.  
  
  
"What brings you two out my way?" asked Jack.  
  
  
"It's getting too hot," said Tommy, "we're heading back to where it's a bit cooler."  
  
  
"Okay, fair enough," nodded Jack, "you know, it's a good thing they left or I would have had to lay them out!"  
  
  
Sometimes Jack said phrases they didn't quite get, but they forgave him because he was from a place called New Zealand and they hadn't ever been there before.  
  
  
"Nobody messes with my mates," Jack said firmly.  
  
  
"Thank you, Jack," said Tommy with a shy smile. Jack nodded and wandered back to his seat to finish his drink, keeping an eye on the pair until they left.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"How close was that?" asked Ziggy, as they drove on.  
  
  
"I thought I was going to die!" Tommy sagged in his seat, "did you see how big they were?"  
  
  
"Lucky Jack was there," Ziggy sighed in relief, "I didn't want to have to get rough with them."  
  
  
Tommy glanced at him sideways, but didn't say anything more about it. Ziggy never let anything bother him or get to him, at least not obviously anyway. Tommy had caught him in tears on more than one occasion but it was very rare. As for Tommy himself, he quite often got himself choked up over all different things. Most of the time, it was just the one thing. His family, his home, his people.. His entire world. Ziggy was his only anchor, the thing that kept him focused on just living life and not sitting around moping until he died. Ziggy had saved him from such a fate and Tommy would never forget it.  
  
  
"Time.. is waiting in the wings.. " Ziggy started singing and Tommy turned his head to gaze out of the window, watching the outside world go past as they drove along towards the next hotel.

 


	19. Across The Universe

That evening, Tommy watched Ziggy make up his face before they would be going downstairs to find a club to visit. Tommy never understood make up and he never asked, he just sat quietly and watched. Ziggy thought it made him look beautiful and many would agree with him, but Tommy thought he looked amazing even if he wasn't wearing it. Ziggy put in a very sparkly earring and smiled, Tommy liked the way Ziggy's things always glittered and shone; like sunlight upon the ocean waves. Tommy was apprehensive about going out with Ziggy, not only because people sometimes found him somewhat of an oddity to be picked on but also because others found that same feature irresistible.  
  
  
He got very jealous when other people kissed and danced with Ziggy, most of them were women but every so often they would be men or .. well, sometimes Tommy had a bit of difficulty telling which gender some people were these days. Some of them seemed a mix of both, so he was reluctant to define them. Ziggy loved it, he was not an attention seeker but rather an attention grabber. Tommy would much prefer to sit unnoticed in a booth, whereas Ziggy would be straight over to the dance floor or if they had karaoke; right up on stage in a flash. Tommy liked to watch him on the stage, he was very good at singing and performing up there. But then that's when he usually got mobbed and kissed and groped by everybody.  
  
  
Ziggy was always so very flirty onstage, winking and smirking, wriggling his butt and showing off as much of his body as possible. Tommy enjoyed the show but he didn't enjoy the grabby people when it was over.  
  
  
"I'm ready!" Ziggy got up and kissed at his reflection in the mirror, then he smiled and turned to look at Tommy, "what do you think?"  
  
  
"I think you're going to catch a cold," said Tommy, "but.. you look.. " Tommy felt his cheeks flush and Ziggy grinned wider.  
  
  
"Perfect," Ziggy said smugly, "that's just what I was going for."  
  
  
Ziggy watched Tommy put his shoes on, he was always dressed either casually or formally and whatever he wore; it always seemed to compliment Ziggy's outfit (or lack thereof!) Ziggy couldn't imagine being without Tommy, he was just so lovely and kept Ziggy grounded whenever the need arose. Ziggy could get away with quite a lot but Tommy always knew when he was going too far and he often kept Ziggy out of trouble that way. Ziggy considered himself quite lucky, what were the odds of meeting someone like Tommy?  
  
  
"Oh, how the universe must have c _onspired!_ " Ziggy said dramatically. Tommy glanced up at him curiously.  
  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
  
"Nevermind," Ziggy smiled affectionately at him, "let's go." They got outside and Tommy looked at Ziggy.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"Yeah," Ziggy said quickly. Tommy looked at him strangely.  
  
  
"I'm fine!" Ziggy insisted, "I'm just.. I'm so happy that we have one another, Tommy.. " He kissed Tommy softly on the lips, giving his hand a soft squeeze. Tommy smiled shyly at him.  
  
  
"Me too," he said quietly, giving Ziggy's hand a gentle squeeze right back.  
  
  



	20. Night Club

At the night club, Tommy was quite content to sit and enjoy a drink while Ziggy made friends with anyone who looked his way. Tommy watched him dancing and couldn't help but smile, the way Ziggy danced was unusual but he drew people in with how much fun he appeared to be having while doing it. A while later, Ziggy came over to the table, dragging a very irate Thin White Duke along with him by the wrist.  
  
  
"Look who I found, Tommy!" Ziggy announced happily, as the Duke took a drag of his cigarette and sighed in annoyance.  
  
  
"Oh.. Hello Duke," Tommy greeted him quietly and Ziggy pulled Duke down to sit with them.  
  
  
"Newton," nodded the Duke, curtly.  
  
  
Tommy sat back and tried to ignore Ziggy's pestering as he nudged the Duke for some drugs, to which the Duke then reluctantly handed something over. It reminded Tommy of a nature program he once saw about wolves, how the pups would nudge the adults until they coughed up some food for them. Ziggy kissed the Duke's cheek and disappeared, Tommy assumed it was so he could take whatever it was the Duke had given him. Duke glanced at Tommy, who averted his gaze shyly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You two need a place to crash?" asked Duke.  
  
  
"No," Tommy replied softly.  
  
  
"Thank fuck for that!" Duke stood up, "I'll see you around."   
  
  
Tommy nodded and watched him leave the club, he and Duke were alright but Ziggy was another matter. Duke would do anything for them both, that was never a question but if he could avoid it; he would do so willingly. Ziggy came back after a while, high as a kite and Tommy knew there'd be no sleep for either of them tonight.  
  
  
"Where'd Duke get off to?" asked Ziggy, looking around.   
  
  
"He.. Had to go," Tommy spoke hesitantly.   
  
  
"Never could sit still," Ziggy commented and rushed back over to the dance floor, leaving Tommy wondering just who Ziggy had been referring to; the Thin White Duke or himself?  
  
  
  



	21. On The Move

Tommy lost sight of Ziggy after a while, but he was quite happy to wait for his friend to return. Some minutes passed and Tommy began to worry, he didn't particularly enjoy crowds and having Ziggy to focus on helped him to keep a clear mind. He stood up and ventured off to the back rooms he knew all clubs had, because Ziggy was always either in plain view or hidden completely. He tried a few rooms, finding some of them empty and some of them occupied. The last one was where he found Ziggy, but he did not say anything to him because he was very busy. There was a woman making out with him, while another three were licking and sucking at his very erect cock.  
  
  
Tommy silently backed out of the room, his face redder than Ziggy's hair and he returned to the table to wait for them to finish. He glanced up when someone cast a shadow over him, relaxing when he saw who it was.  
  
  
"I thought you'd left," Tommy said quietly. Duke looked at him as he sat down, thankfully not smoking anymore.  
  
  
"I had to meet someone outside," Duke told him. Tommy liked to imagine that Duke was simply being polite and had taken his filthy cigarette outside, away from Tommy.  
  
  
"Where's Ziggy?" asked Duke.  
  
  
"Uhm.. " Tommy looked anxious, his cheeks aflame.  
  
  
"Hm," Duke mumbled and leaned back, not asking anything more about it. Tommy was grateful for the company, sitting by himself was alright but it made him nervous in a place so full of people.  
  
  
"Are you here alone, Duke?" asked Tommy. Duke smirked back at him and Tommy figured he might have known. Duke was always alone, unless he found someone to go home with. It was quite a while later when Ziggy finally returned, he looked absolutely exhausted and leaned against the Duke's shoulder when he sat back down with them.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Duke, looking at him with mild irritation because Ziggy's make up was smudging onto his pristine, white shirt.  
  
  
"I didn't think I could do four," Ziggy sighed tiredly, "but I did.. "  Tommy looked away and Duke shook his head.  
  
  
"Come on," Duke stood up.  
  
  
"Where are we going, Duke?" asked Ziggy, as Duke hauled him to his feet.  
  
  
"My place," Duke replied firmly.  
  
  
Tommy was unsure why Duke had changed his mind so suddenly, but he quietly followed along as Duke led Ziggy to his home. They got inside and Duke took Ziggy straight into the bathroom, while Tommy sat on the sofa and glanced around. It was neatly decorated and Tommy was afraid to touch anything in case he made a mess, so he stood up and wandered over to the bathroom door to see what was going on. Duke had stripped Ziggy off and ran him a hot shower, Ziggy was in it now under protest but Tommy assumed Duke had good reason. Because he was half in the shower with Ziggy, scrubbing him with the soap, Duke was shirtless.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Tommy at last.  
  
  
"Hygiene," Duke replied shortly.  
  
  
Tommy fell silent and Ziggy stopped struggling, instead leaning against the wall and accepting his fate. Afterwards, they all sat in the living room to catch up. There wasn't much to eat except milk and peppers, but nobody was really very hungry anyway. Duke sat over by the window, opened it just a little and lit up a cigarette. Ziggy curled up on the sofa, his head in Tommy's lap and closed his eyes.  
  
  
"What did you give him?" asked Tommy, curiously. Duke looked over at them and offered Tommy a faint smile.  
  
  
"He'll be fine," Duke replied quietly, turning back to the window. Tommy shifted and curled up with Ziggy, cuddling on the sofa and drifting into a light slumber. Duke finished his cigarette, covered them with a blanket and turned out the lights. He went out, locking the door behind him so nobody walked in unannounced. He never really stayed at home much, so tonight would be no different.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ziggy woke up and his movement woke Tommy. The sun was shining and they had both slept quite well, so the last part of their trip was definitely on the agenda for today. They returned to the hotel and grabbed their things, happy to be nearly home. As they drove the final few miles towards their destination, Ziggy encouraged Tommy to play a game with him.  
  
  
"What sort of game?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"Well it was on a movie I watched the other night," Ziggy replied, a cheeky grin upon his face, "there was this guy and while he was driving, his partner was blowing him!" Tommy looked puzzled.  
  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
  
"Well, you know.. " Ziggy shrugged, "she was giving him some head.. "  
  
  
"And you want me to do that?" asked Tommy. Ziggy looked at him briefly and nodded, eyes sparkling with mischief. So Tommy leaned closer and gently blew into Ziggy's hair. Ziggy looked at him strangely for a moment, then he just started to laugh and laugh. Tommy sat back, looking quite bewildered and most unimpressed. He did not understand what was so funny, hadn't Ziggy just asked him to blow onto his head?  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Tommy asked, folding his arms.  
  
  
"Ahh nevermind, Bae.. " Ziggy chuckled, "I'd never have been able to drive straight anyway.. "  



	22. Home.. ?

They finally arrived home and were quick to get unpacked and settled in. The doorbell rang and Ziggy answered the door, letting their astronaut friend inside.  
  
  
"I saw your car in the driveway," said their neighbor, Major Tom, "thought I'd pop in and say welcome back!"   
  
  
"Thanks Major Tom," Ziggy smiled at him, "what have you been up to?"  They sat down in the living room and Tommy switched off the television.  
  
  
"You'll never believe me," replied Major Tom, "I found out yesterday that NASA has captured an actual space ship. Apparently the pilot didn't make it but the ship can still fly, only it's really small.. I think, if we went in and stole it.. I am certain one of you would be able to fit in and get home alright."  Ziggy and Tommy were silent, looking at him in wonder and disbelief.  
  
  
"Only.. one of us?" asked Tommy softly, breaking the silence after a while. Major Tom nodded.  
  
  
"Anyway," he got up, "you know my number, give me a shout if you want to go see it!" He saw himself out and Ziggy looked at Tommy worriedly.  
  
  
"You're not thinking of actually going to see it?" Ziggy asked him. Tommy looked back at Ziggy.  
  
  
"I.. I don't know.. " he replied uncertainly, "I mean, I guess.. it can't hurt, right?"  Ziggy fidgeted.  
  
  
"Would you really go?" asked Ziggy. Tommy sat silently for a while, thinking it over.  
  
  
"Would you?" Tommy ventured. Ziggy got up and sat beside Tommy, holding his hand.  
  
  
"No," he replied without hesitation. Tommy smiled a little at his quick response, but the opportunity to see his wife and children again was getting to him.  
  
  
"I want to see the ship," Tommy said softly. Ziggy nodded slowly, he understood but that didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy agreed quietly, "I'll give Major Tom a call."   
  
  
"Why bother?" asked Tommy, "he only just lives across the road and besides.. he never answers anyway.. "

 


	23. The Space Ship

Later that evening, Major Tom was telling the pair of aliens just exactly where they could locate the ship.  
  
  
"But you'll need to be super careful," Major Tom warned them, "that place is very secure."  
  
  
"Thanks for letting us know about it," said Ziggy.  
  
  
"Anything for you, Ziggy," said Major Tom, "if you hadn't come along when you did, I'd never have got back to Earth."  
  
  
"Uh yeah," Ziggy rubbed the back of his neck "sorry about the rough landing though."  
  
  
"I'll survive," said Major Tom, "so, how are we going to get into the compound?"  
  
  
"We'll need someone who can get into places without making any noise," said Ziggy.  
  
  
"Someone who can just about walk through a wall would be better," said Major Tom. Ziggy and Tommy glanced at each other.  
  
  
"We know just the person," said Tommy and Ziggy started giggling amusedly.  
  
  
Tommy called for Jareth and at first, there was nothing. After a few minutes of silence had passed, they suddenly heard a tapping at the window. Major Tom opened it up and glitter exploded into the room, followed by a barn owl that flew around a few times before Jareth stood in the room, looking smug. Of course, this was short lived because once he realized where he was; he looked annoyed.  
  
  
"Oh for.. Not you two again!" Jareth growled and turned back towards the window.  
  
  
"No, wait!" Ziggy hurried over to him, "we need your help with something."  Jareth looked at him, disinterested.  
  
  
"I've got a roast on and I don't want it eaten before I can sit down to dinner," Jareth told him.  
  
  
"Jareth, we're just trying to get home," said Tommy quietly. Jareth looked back at Tommy, then to Ziggy.  
  
  
"Isn't this your home?" he questioned them. Ziggy said 'yes' and Tommy said 'no' both at the same time. Jareth looked confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, which is it?" Jareth asked, impatiently. Ziggy sighed softly.  
  
  
"We need to get into a secure compound so that we can see a space ship," Ziggy explained, "one of us might be able to go home."  
  
  
"If it's you, I'll be more than happy to help," Jareth spoke to Ziggy. Tommy and Ziggy looked at each other, a moment of silence passing between them.  
  
  
"Well?" Jareth demanded.  
  
  
"Yes," Ziggy answered him, "it's me."  
  
  
Jareth's eyes lit up but Tommy turned his face away. Major Tom explained where the compound would be, then within an instant; they were all standing roughly within five feet of a huge spaceship. Ziggy's jaw dropped and Tommy's eyes were wider than they ever had been before.  
  
  
"You said it was small!" Ziggy exclaimed. Major Tom leaned against the wall and shrugged.  
  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to tell," Major Tom replied, "I mean, sometimes I look at my hands and they're just.. like, enormous.. "  Ziggy shook his head.  
  
  
"Junkie," he teased. Major Tom didn't seem to take any notice, now staring at his hands.  
  
  
"Ziggy, we can go home!" Tommy gushed, grabbed his friend by the arm, "it's big enough to go faster than anything I've been in.. Ziggy.. Come with me.. "  Ziggy looked at him silently, he would much rather stay here on Earth but Tommy had wanted to go home for as long as Ziggy could remember.  
  
  
"Alright," Ziggy agreed, "let's do it. Let's go home!"  Jareth folded his arms.  
  
  
"Well that should be interesting," Jareth smirked, "since you both clearly do not know how to land without crashing, how do you ever expect to come back?"  Tommy looked at Jareth and smiled softly.  
  
  
"We don't plan on coming back," Tommy replied firmly, but Ziggy's expression revealed that he did not share the same conviction as his friend..


	24. Lift Off

Jareth followed Ziggy and Tommy over to the ship, Ziggy ran his hand over the panels and a door suddenly slid open.  
  
  
"How did you know that was there?" asked Jareth.  
  
  
"Basic design, never fails.. " Ziggy grinned. They all went onboard and looked around, the door closing behind them. Jareth was amazed but the other two were just interested in getting to the controls.  
  
  
"How fast do you think it can go?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"It looks pretty new," said Ziggy, "I couldn't tell you without looking at the engines, but I bet it can go much faster than mine ever could." They found the place they were looking for, Tommy walked over to a transparent area that he could look out of.  
  
  
"At least we can see where we're going," Tommy mused.  
  
  
"I wonder what this button is for?" Ziggy pressed a big, red button. Jareth almost fell over as the entire ship rumbled and shook. Tommy grew pale.  
  
  
"What did you do?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," said Ziggy, stumbling as the ship lurched. Tommy looked at Jareth, who was staring past him with widening eyes. Tommy looked over his shoulder at the window screen, they were going straight up - and fast!   
  
  
"You might have waited until I was out first!" Jareth said angrily.   
  
  
"Well it's too late now," Ziggy walked over to the pilot's seat and sat down, "we've already passed through the atmosphere.. "  Jareth went over to the window and looked down, sighing irritably.  
  
  
"Can't you just teleport?" asked Tommy.   
  
  
"Not this far above the _planet!_ " Jareth snapped at him.  
  
  
"Oh," Tommy turned his gaze away, "sorry.. "   
  
  
"You'll be sorry alright," Jareth spun around sharply. Tommy backed away and Ziggy looked around at them both.  
  
  
"There's no sense in fighting," Ziggy said to them firmly, "it won't achieve anything.. Which way do we go, Tommy?"   
  
  
"Oh.. Uhm.. " Tommy looked a bit lost for a moment and Jareth face palmed.  
  
  
"Great," he muttered, "I'm stuck on a space ship where the pilot doesn't know how to land and the navigator doesn't know which way to go!"   
  
  
"Don't worry," Ziggy told Jareth, "we'll figure it out.. eventually.. "  Jareth sat down in a seat and scowled silently, mumbling something about his dinner and Tommy walked over to the star map.  
  
  
"I know it's in this general direction," Tommy gestured for Ziggy to see, "I'm sorry, but I'm not much of an astronomer."   
  
  
"I'll get us there, don't stress," Ziggy reassured him, "and we're not going to crash, alright?"   
  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Jareth, looking up curiously.  
  
  
"Because," Ziggy grinned as Tommy seated himself, "if we're going to crash; I'll stop!"  
  
  
  



	25. Wasteland

"That still doesn't help my empty stomach," Jareth leaned back.  
  
  
"Oh, there'll be plenty to eat once we arrive," smiled Tommy, excited to see his wife and children, "more than you could possibly eat."  
  
  
"Tommy," said Ziggy carefully, "you know, it's been quite a long time since you left home.. "  
  
  
*  
  
  
Hours later, Tommy looked up and hurried to the window, staring out of it as things began to look familiar.  
  
  
"There!" he pointed, "Ziggy, it.. it's right there!"  
  
  
"Finally," Jareth strapped himself in and held on tight.  
  
  
"Heading down then," said Ziggy with a half smile.  
  
  
The gravity was not so strong here and thus the ship landed quite safely, but still bumpy enough to warrant holding onto anything stable quite securely. Tommy rushed out of the ship, followed shortly by Ziggy. Gazing around, Tommy blinked curiously. It was so silent, he could hear the wind blowing around them. Ziggy stepped out beside him and also looked around, but he couldn't see anything of interest anywhere. Jareth jumped down out of the ship and walked a few feet ahead of them both, then he stopped to scan the surroundings with narrowed eyes.  
  
  
"This dust bowl is your home?" Jareth demanded.  
  
  
"I don't understand," Tommy spoke at last, had it really been this long?  Ziggy put his hand upon Tommy's shoulder.  
  
  
"There's nothing left," Tommy breathed softly, "even the buildings.. "  He trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat. Jareth watched Tommy slowly sink to his knees in the sand, it was just too much for the shocked alien to take in.  
  
  
"We should go," Ziggy knelt down beside Tommy, "there's nothing for us here." Tommy allowed Ziggy to help him back up onto his feet, silently returning to the ship. As they took off, Ziggy hoped Tommy would be okay.  
  
  
"Could we visit your home, Ziggy?" Tommy asked after a while.  
  
  
"No," Ziggy shook his head, "you wouldn't like it there, trust me.. " So they settled in for the long trip back to Earth.  
  
  
"This is not going to end well," Jareth warned them, "space craft are not exactly welcomed with open arms by humans.. "  
  
  
"I know," Ziggy replied, "mine was already ruined and when they found it, they incinerated it."  
  
  
"But we could go anywhere now," Tommy spoke up, "why back there?"  
  
  
"It's simple really," shrugged Ziggy, "like it or not.. it's our home now." Ziggy set the auto pilot to work and got up, stretching his legs.  
  
  
"How can we pass the time?" asked Tommy, who never did enjoy space travel, "all these endless light years of space.. it's utterly depressing."  Ziggy took hold of Tommy's tiny waist and pulled him up against his body, smiling at him suggestively.  
  
  
"Oh don't start up with that again," Jareth reminded them that he was still there, this was not the first time he'd had to leave because of Ziggy's insatiable lust, but he had nowhere to go just now. Ziggy looked over his shoulder, Tommy blushed.  
  
  
"You could always join us this time!" Ziggy encouraged him.  
  
  
"What??" Jareth arched a brow.  
  
  
"The more the merrier!" Ziggy beamed at him.  
  
  
" _Ziggy!_ " Tommy scolded him gently. Ziggy's gaze wandered downwards.  
  
  
"I can't help it," Ziggy spoke quietly to Tommy, "he's wearing _those_ pants!"  
  



	26. Under Attack

Jareth looked more annoyed and Ziggy turned back to Tommy.  
  
  
"We could explore the ship?" Tommy suggested, "we might find something interesting."  
  
  
"Oh good idea!" Ziggy grabbed his hand and led him into the back of the ship. Jareth closed his eyes, breathing out a long sigh and then stood up to follow them and see what all the fuss was about.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It came time to land, so Ziggy and Tommy stood near the pilot's seat and argued about who would be better at guiding the ship down safely. Jareth just looked very uncomfortable and strapped himself in tighter than before, predicting a much bumpier ride this time around. He shook his head in disbelief when they began to descend, the ship was shaking a little because Ziggy and Tommy were both trying to land it together.  
  
  
"More to the left.. the left!" Ziggy instructed.  
  
  
"No, right!" Tommy nudged it the opposite way, "if we go left it'll.. "  The ship lurched and a loud explosion was heard.  
  
  
"What was that?!" demanded Jareth.  
  
  
"Something's hit us!" Ziggy replied, jolting as another explosion made the ship lurch again.  
  
  
"They're firing on us!" Tommy announced, as he had gone over to the window to look out and see what was going on.  
  
  
"Who is 'they'?" asked Jareth.  
  
  
"Fighter jets," replied Tommy, "they're chasing us.. "  Jareth let himself out of the seat and went to the window, taking Tommy's hand to keep him steady as the ship was pummeled with shots again.  
  
  
"We're going down!" Ziggy abandoned the pilot's seat and joined them, holding Jareth's arm to keep from stumbling too much.  
  
  
"Ziggy, I don't want to die!" Tommy's eyes were shut tight. There were red lights flashing and loud alarms going off everywhere.  
  
  
"It'll be alright, babe," Ziggy clasped Tommy's other hand into his own, "I'm right here.. "  Jareth looked down out the window, counting backwards silently. Ziggy closed his eyes, he and Tommy braced for impact and then there was silence.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Slowly, they opened their eyes and straightened up to look around. Jareth moved away from them and walked over to the living room window, turning to look at them with an expression of utmost displeasure.  
  
  
"We.. we're back home.. " Ziggy couldn't believe it. Tommy sank down into an armchair, he had a lot to think about.  
  
  
"Thanks.. " Ziggy said to Jareth, "you saved our lives."  
  
  
"Not on purpose," Jareth spoke evenly, "you were holding onto me."  Ziggy bit back a smile, nodding as sincerely as he could because Jareth had been holding onto Tommy first. Jareth left silently and Ziggy turned to Tommy, who was quietly brooding with his gaze downcast.  
  
  
"Alright then?" Ziggy asked him. Tommy nodded gently, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
"Next time," Ziggy sank down onto the sofa, "we take the bus!"  He sagged his shoulders and flicked his gaze to Tommy, who smiled faintly in amusement.  
  
  
  



	27. Unquestioned Friendship

"Do you think Major Tom will be alright?" asked Tommy quietly.  
  
  
"I hope so," Ziggy replied, "we did kinda leave him behind, didn't we?" Tommy nodded, the sun was shining brightly outside despite it having been nighttime when they left. The door opened and Major Tom walked in, although he was a little surprised to see the pair sitting in the living room.  
  
  
"I thought I'd seen the last of you two!" said Major Tom, "what happened?"  
  
  
"Have you just been coming in here the whole time we were gone?" asked Ziggy, lifting a brow. Tommy stood up and went to his bedroom upstairs.  
  
  
"Was it something I said?" asked Major Tom, "why isn't he at home?" Ziggy got up and led Major Tom out of the house.  
  
  
"Things didn't quite work out as planned," Ziggy told him, "I think he needs to be alone now."  
  
  
"Oh, alright," Major Tom nodded, "see you around then."  
  
  
Ziggy waved to him, locked the door shut and went upstairs to see if Tommy was really alright, but when he opened the bedroom door; Tommy was fast asleep on his bed. Ziggy smiled fondly at him and curled up beside him, draping his arm over Tommy's body and drifting into a deep sleep himself.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Late one afternoon, Tommy was laying on his front on the floor and flipping through some magazines. Ziggy lay on the bed, half hanging off it upside down, watching him with a cheeky grin. Tommy tried to ignore him, but eventually he looked up with a sigh.  
  
  
"What is it?" asked Tommy, "you've been staring at me for more than five minutes.. "  
  
  
"Have I?" Ziggy lost his grin for a moment, "I didn't realize it had been that long."  
  
  
Tommy sat up and Ziggy lost his grip, falling down onto the floor awkwardly. He just lay there on his back for a moment, slightly embarrassed. Tommy crawled over to him and smiled, laying down and just looking into Ziggy's eyes from above his head.  
  
  
"Why do you put up with me?" asked Ziggy, "I always seem to attract the wrong people." Tommy leaned down and Ziggy closed his eyes, feeling a wonderful sensation as Tommy ran his tongue over the love jewel on Ziggy's forehead.  
  
  


_(image by: gagambo)_  
  
  
"I don't care what other people think," Tommy spoke to him softly, as Ziggy's eyes opened to look up at him once more, "I love you."  Ziggy smiled back at him and Tommy leaned down once again, kissing Ziggy's lips.  
  



	28. Night Out

Ziggy rolled over and they both stood up, Ziggy was feeling fidgety and wanted to do something but he wasn't sure if Tommy was up to going out just yet.   
  
  
"Hey, want to catch a flick?" Ziggy suggested. Tommy nodded silently, it had been a while since they had gone out and he knew it'd be killing Ziggy to hang about indoors all night and day.   
  
  
"I'll get dressed!" Ziggy beamed and hurried off to his bedroom.   
  
  
"But.. " Tommy started, then he sighed and sat down on his bed.  
  
  
Ziggy was already wearing clothes, why did he need to get dressed? Ziggy was an hour in his bedroom, choosing an outfit and then another two hours in the bathroom doing everything else. Tommy wandered downstairs to wait for him, looking out the window as it got steadily darker. Ziggy eventually walked downstairs, wearing just about every color of the rainbow.   
  
  
"Someday," Tommy said to him, "you could just wear one color." Ziggy thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.   
  
  
"Nah," he grinned, "never gonna happen!"   
  
  
*    
  
  
At the movies, Ziggy grabbed some popcorn and a soda, despite Tommy's protests that he'd never be able to stop jittering throughout the film. Tommy watched Ziggy play the claw machine and was surprised when Ziggy won a little plush toy lizard and gave it to him as a gift.  
  
  
"What's this for?" asked Tommy.   
  
  
"I already have this one," Ziggy told him, "don't you like it?" Tommy hesitated, he wasn't keen on soft toys but he didn't want to break Ziggy's heart.  
  
  
"It's.. I love it, thanks.. " Tommy said quietly. Ziggy's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.  
  
  
"I thought you might," Ziggy gushed, "keep him on your pillow, that's where I have mine because it's my most favorite one in my whole collection!"   
  
  
"Oh, a-alright," Tommy agreed. Ziggy happily took him by the wrist and dragged him off to buy some candy, which Tommy refused to eat and then halfway through the film they had to leave because Ziggy was far too hyper to sit still a minute more.  
  
  
"I warned you about that soda," said Tommy, once they had gotten outside.   
  
  
"I know," Ziggy's eyes darted around quickly.   
  
  
"..And the sugar level of those candies you bought," Tommy went on.  
  
  
"Look!" Ziggy grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him over to some flashing lights.   
  
  
"Do you want to go inside?" asked Tommy. Ziggy looked at him, the excitement in his eyes was obvious as he tried to restrain himself.   
  
  
"You won't mind?" asked Ziggy.   
  
  
"Of course not," Tommy replied, "it's been a while and.. "    
  
  
Ziggy hauled him inside before he could finish talking, the night club was thriving with music and people. They found somewhere to sit down and ordered drinks, but Ziggy was off again before they arrived. Tommy watched him dance among the other people and found himself wishing he could be as carefree as Ziggy sometimes, he just seemed so happy and unbothered. Tommy glanced down at the soft toy that Ziggy had given him, it made him suddenly smile and it surprised the more reserved alien because involuntary smiles never really came all that easily.


	29. Jealousy

Ziggy came back to the table and sat down, he was breathing heavily but still grinning broadly.  
  
  
"I'm having the best time!" Ziggy exclaimed, downing his drink too quickly and grimacing.  
  
  
"Are you going to get wasted?" asked Tommy.  
  
  
"Probably," Ziggy answered him with a shrug, "why?"  Tommy shifted closer to Ziggy.  
  
  
"I'm feeling a bit nervous," Tommy replied. Ziggy knew why Tommy would be feeling nervous, not only was he such a fragile creature but also they did tend to draw attention to themselves. Well, Ziggy did at least and not all of it was friendly.  
  
  
"Do you want to go home?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Yes," Tommy nodded, "please.. "  Ziggy was reluctant to go home, it was far too early for him but Tommy was uncomfortable and Ziggy cared too much about his friend to ignore him.  
  
  
"Alright," he took Tommy's hand into his own, "let's get out of here."  Tommy followed him outside and breathed a sigh of relief in the cool night air, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his frail shoulders.  
  
  
"Oh I left my lizard inside!" Tommy realized.  
  
  
"I'll get it," Ziggy told him, "you just stay put." He hurried back into the club and Tommy stood waiting for him, when suddenly a woman approached him from the corner.  
  
  
"Hey handsome," she smiled at him suggestively, "you all alone tonight?"  Tommy looked around, but there wasn't anyone else near him.  
  
  
"Who me?" he asked, "oh.. my friend is inside.. "  
  
  
"Pity," she stroked his cheek softly and Tommy blushed. Ziggy wandered back out of the club, clutching the soft toy in his hand.  
  
  
"I got it!" Ziggy announced, returning to Tommy's side and looking the woman over with his sassy bitchface on, "sorry luv, this one's taken."  
  
  
He grasped Tommy's wrist and jealously led him home. They were seconds in the door and Ziggy was lovebiting Tommy's neck in an act of possessiveness, Tommy yielded to the aggression displayed by Ziggy and wondered what was going on. Ziggy became quelled by Tommy's soft moans, eventually drawing back from him. Tommy rubbed gingerly at the tender area, confused because Ziggy usually gave him some sort of warning before doing such things.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Tommy ventured.  
  
  
"Sorry," Ziggy apologized, "I.. I don't know what came over me.. "  Tommy smiled a little, then he walked over to the stereo and put on one of Ziggy's favorite albums. Ziggy brightened up instantly and Tommy sat on the sofa, but he wasn't going to get away with it. Ziggy started dancing towards him, his movements both erotic and suggestive.  
  
  
"Oh no, Ziggy... Ziggy, don't!" Tommy held up his hands as Ziggy began to strip tease.  
  
  
"You know you love it," Ziggy told him confidently. Tommy sat back and watched him then, his gaze darkening in appreciation as Ziggy's hips swayed in his direction.

 


	30. I Want What You Want

Tommy cheekily held up a dollar bill, Ziggy opened his mouth in amused disbelief and swatted it out of his hand.  
  
  
" _Bad_ boy!" Ziggy scolded him and lightly pounced at Tommy, who laughed as he was gently pushed back and Ziggy started to give him an erotic lap dance.  
  
  
Tommy was quickly growing aroused, his amused smile giving way to a more intense expression as Ziggy's ass wriggled in his lap. He touched it with his hands and Ziggy uttered an encouraging moan, wanting nothing more right now then to take Tommy right there on the sofa. But he knew Tommy was shy and the living room would be far too open for his comfort, so he would need to try and coax him upstairs somehow.  
  
  
Tommy was very mindful of where they were, but a quick glance around reassured him that the blinds were all drawn and everything was locked up tight. He took off his coat and shirt, while Ziggy sat back and watched him curiously. Tommy blushed as he took down his pants, Ziggy grinned with amusement at the sight of his modest underpants and then he stood up to take Tommy to the bedroom. Tommy pulled back, instead silently he kissed Ziggy's mouth passionately and wandered over to the sofa again.  
  
  
Ziggy looked at him as he sat down and beckoned Ziggy over, Tommy's expression was anything but shy anymore. Ziggy felt helplessly drawn in, his gaze falling upon Tommy's pale flesh as he turned around. Ziggy sucked in his bottom lip and bit down hard, walking over to Tommy and running his hands along Tommy's creamy back and over his smooth ass. Ziggy, being who and what he was, always had things hidden in convenient places. He reached into the sofa cushions and slipped on some protection really quickly. He used a small amount of lubrication on Tommy, then he encouraged Tommy to face him. Ziggy gazed into his wide blue eyes and kissed him softly on the mouth, pushing him down onto his back and trailing kisses down to his cock.  
  
  
Tommy closed his eyes and gasped quietly, as Ziggy's tongue swirled around the head of his cock and teasingly ran along the underside of his length. He never could last long when Ziggy gave him oral pleasure, he was not used to it and Ziggy was renown for giving the best head anywhere. Ziggy knew exactly how to please Tommy, he had explored this lithe body a number of times and he liked to believe that he knew it quite well by now. Tommy was always taken by surprise at how easily Ziggy pressed all the right buttons, reducing him to a helpless moaning wreck within minutes. Ziggy closed his eyes at the sounds that breathily escaped Tommy's lips, becoming painfully aroused as he cupped and fondled Tommy's soft balls. Tommy swore under his breath, giving Ziggy the satisfaction of drawing back to watch him come.  
  
  
Ziggy usually smirked when he made somebody reach their climax but with Tommy he was far too excited watching his facial expressions and hearing his groans of release. Tommy then shakily turned around again, Ziggy took up his position behind Tommy and teased him with his fingers first. Tommy lowered his head, moaning softly as Ziggy then nudged into him slowly. Ziggy's eyes rolled shut as he pushed deeper into Tommy, who relaxed and breathed deeply.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. " Tommy moaned loudly.  
  
  
"Mmm.. " Ziggy hummed in response, hugging Tommy's midsection as he began to gently thrust his hips.  
  



	31. You're Everything I Need

Careful not to hold Tommy too tightly, Ziggy was gentle and slow with his movements. It was just fucking with anyone else but with Tommy, it was making love; pure and simple. Their interactions were always loving, explorative and tender, it was different with him and Ziggy would never do anything to destroy that. He leaned down to languidly kiss Tommy's back, tonguing it softly. Tommy moaned and thrust his hips back into Ziggy, his head thrown back and his eyes still tightly closed. Ziggy pulled Tommy up, so that he was against the back of the sofa in an upright position but still leaning slightly forwards.  
  
  
Tommy felt his thighs being nudged further apart and he uttered a moan of desire, his semi erect member revealing his intense arousal. Ziggy massaged Tommy's shoulders while gently thrusting into him, delivering hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck and flicking out his tongue to further entice Tommy into submission. Tommy's moans became lower and more heated, his breathing grew steadily faster and heavier.  
  
  
"Mmm, _come_ for me some more, babe.. " Ziggy moaned against his ear, his hand trailing down to tease Tommy's hardening cock. Tommy's knees felt weak as Ziggy dominated him, he was instantly submissive and uttered a long, low moan as he clenched his teeth and complied with Ziggy's command.  
  
  
"Yesss," Ziggy hissed into Tommy's ear heatedly, pleased to have brought on a second climax and further aroused by Tommy's unbridled groans of release. Pushing Tommy down onto his back, Ziggy kissed the parted lips of his spent lover and a low growl of orgasm rumbled deep within his throat. Tommy's back arched, he gripped Ziggy's ass very hard with his hands, which drove Ziggy to moan loudly into his mouth. Their kiss was soft and deep, making out while their heated bodies calmed themselves. Tommy was breathing harder than Ziggy, so Ziggy moved to kiss and suck at his neck while Tommy took deeper breaths.  
  
  
"Mmm, _twice_ bae.. " Ziggy murmured softly. Tommy's eyes opened halfway, that had never happened before.  
  
  
"That.. That wasn't normal, was it?" Tommy asked breathlessly, suddenly worried, "was that bad?"  Ziggy couldn't help laughing at him, to the point where he literally toppled off the sofa and onto the floor.  
  
  
"Ow!" Ziggy rubbed the back of his head and Tommy looked at him, laughing amusedly until Ziggy hauled him onto the floor; dragging Tommy to lay on top of him. Tommy gazed down at Ziggy, who was now on his back and he leaned down, kissing Ziggy's lips once more.  
  
  
"Not _bad_ , babe," Ziggy reassured him quietly, "you're the _best_ I've ever had.. "  He sat up and hugged Tommy, who was quite content to cuddle back with a soft sigh. Despite everything else, Tommy felt happiest when Ziggy was around.  
  
  



	32. Too Close To Home

  
A few days later, Tommy and Ziggy visited the lake that was situated not far from their house. Between them, they could afford anything so life was just whatever they wanted it to be and today they wanted it to be relaxing but fun. They sat on a blanket under a tree, looking out across the water.   
  
  
"I bet I could catch a fish," said Ziggy, "the lake is supposed to be full of them."  Tommy frowned at him through his sunglasses.   
  
  
"Why would you want to catch a fish?" Tommy asked.  
  
  
"It's a human thing," shrugged Ziggy, "they get these poles with sharp hooks on the line and they catch fish."   
  
  
"Oh," Tommy looked at the water again, "I don't think the fish would enjoy that."  Ziggy glanced at Tommy.   
  
  
"That's not the point," said Ziggy.  
  
  
"Then what is the point?" asked Tommy, staring back at him.   
  
  
"I don't know," Ziggy replied, "want to give it a try?"    
  
  
"If you like," Tommy said quietly. Ziggy got up and walked to the nearby cabin where they could hire fishing poles, he got two and bought some bait.. Then he took it all over to Tommy and showed him.   
  
  
"Alright," Tommy stood up, "what are the worms for?"   
  
  
"The fish," Ziggy answered him, "I suppose.. "    
  
  
"So.. what, we catch them and feed them a worm?" Tommy asked curiously.   
  
  
"No," Ziggy explained, "you're supposed to put the worm on the hook, the fish eats it and then you've caught one."  Tommy thought about it for a while and grimaced.   
  
  
"It'd swallow the hook though," Tommy informed Ziggy.  
  
  
"Not always," Ziggy took his hand, "come on, I'll show you."    
  
  
"Did you see it on television?" asked Tommy. Ziggy grinned back at him and they went to the lake's shore, where Ziggy set up the fishing poles and then hesitated because he didn't quite know how to cast the line out into the water.   
  
  
"What now?" Tommy looked at Ziggy, holding his fishing pole.  
  
  
"Um, they sort of did this.. " Ziggy replied, throwing back his pole a bit and then bringing it forward. His hook landed out in the water, with simple beginner's luck. Tommy tried it, but his hook got stuck in some bushes behind him.   
  
  
"I think perhaps I shall just watch," Tommy set down the pole carefully and stood closer to Ziggy, waiting to see what would happen next. A few minutes went past and suddenly, the line tugged and Ziggy grinned.  
  
  
"I've got one!" Ziggy exclaimed, pulling back on the pole and reeling it in quickly. The fish fought back and Tommy watched as Ziggy stumbled forwards, he grabbed Ziggy's waist and pulled him back away from the water. The fish eventually got tired and Ziggy lifted the pole, dangling the fish in front of Tommy; who backed away so quickly that Ziggy couldn't help laughing hysterically at him.  
  
  
"What happens now?" asked Tommy, eyeing the fish warily.  
  
  
Ziggy removed the hook from the mouth of the fish and took it over to Tommy, showing him his catch. It thrashed and Ziggy dropped it, they looked down at the gasping creature and a moment passed between them. Neither of them felt anything victorious about having caught the fish and as it lay there struggling to survive in a world that was not it's own, each of them were reminded of their first days on Earth. Without a single word, they both picked up the fish and took it back to the water, carefully releasing it and watching it swim frantically away.   
  
  
"Do you think it'll be alright?" asked Tommy. Ziggy put his arm around Tommy and kissed his cheek.   
  
  
"It's just a fish though, isn't it?" he replied. Tommy nodded slowly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Tommy said softly, "just a fish.. " Ziggy rubbed Tommy's back comfortingly.   
  
  
"So then, why did we let it go?" asked Tommy. They stood staring at the water for a long time, holding hands in perfect silence but neither of them could vocalize what they were both thinking.


	33. One In Seven Billion

"I hope you two lovebirds don't mind me takin' a break right here," an older man collapsed to the ground nearby. Tommy and Ziggy turned around in surprise, they hadn't noticed him approaching. He was a white haired, bearded older man with a very round tummy and was obviously struggling to walk as far as he had.  
  
  
"Not at all," said Ziggy. It was now the older man's turn to be surprised.  
  
  
"Sorry pal," he said to Ziggy, "thought you was a she.. "  Ziggy instinctively put himself between Tommy and the older man.  
  
  
"Problem?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Eh? Nah," the older man waved it away, "it don't bother me none, y'aint hurtin' nobody.. Name's Pete."  
  
  
"Hey Pete," Ziggy greeted him with a more relaxed stance, "I'm Ziggy and this is Tommy.. "  
  
  
"Aw, he a shy 'un?" asked Pete. Ziggy smiled broadly and Tommy averted his gaze, blushing lightly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Ziggy nodded, "he is that.. "  
  
  
"Heh heh heh.. " Pete chuckled, "you guys are alright. Ain't no need to be a'fearin' old Pete.. "  They sat down with the older man and Pete slowly began to catch his breath.  
  
  
"You guys doin' a spot of fishin'?" asked Pete.  
  
  
"We kind of gave up on that idea," replied Ziggy.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Pete looked at them curiously, "why's that then?"  Ziggy and Tommy fell silent, looking at each other and then back to Pete.  
  
  
"It seemed unfair," Tommy replied quietly, lowering his gaze. Pete shrugged.  
  
  
"I s'pose it is," Pete agreed, "aw but look at you two.. Y'know, there's more than seven billion people on this planet and most of them aren't even lucky enough to find just the right one to fall in love with. Not even in almost a century of life.. "  Tommy looked at Ziggy, who rested his head upon Tommy's shoulder. Pete smiled affectionately at them.  
  
  
"You boys are doin' nothin' wrong," Pete assured them, "don't let nobody ever tell yer no diff'rent, y'hear?"  They nodded and he got to his feet.  
  
  
"Well I best be gettin' on home," Pete bid them goodbye, "maybe I'll see you boys around sometime.. "  
  
  
"Bye Pete," said Ziggy.   
  
  
"..and thank you," Tommy added gently. Pete grinned broadly at them and went on his way, slowly but surely.  
  
  
"That was.. different," said Tommy. Ziggy laughed, hugging Tommy close to him with one arm.  
  
  



	34. Monte and Byron

Later, Ziggy and Tommy went to the club closest to their house. They sat at the bar and greeted their friend, Monte.  
  
  
  
  
  
" 'Allo lads," Monte grinned at them, "the usuals?"  Tommy nodded and Monte poured gin into his glass.  
  
  
"I probably shouldn't," Ziggy refused for now, "what's new?"  
  
  
"Oh, we've got a real class act tonight if you lads wanna hang about," replied Monte.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ziggy glanced at the stage, "who is it?"  Monte leaned in.  
  
  
"Screamin' Lord Byron," Monte said quietly, "but keep it under your hats, it's a secret."  
  
  
"Ohh, can we go backstage and see him?" Ziggy asked excitedly. Monte drew back quickly.  
  
  
"No!" Monte shook his head, "unless you're his nurse or security, nobody goes backstage before a show."  
  
  
"Aw, why not?" Ziggy pouted.  
  
  
"You're hot as fuck but you're still not going back there," Monte smiled at him, "he's likely to piss his pants or have a panic attack and then we won't get a show." Ziggy laughed and shrugged.  
  
  
"Oh well," Ziggy grinned, "perhaps later when he's feeling a bit better then."  
  
  
"Wise," Monte nodded, "very wise." Tommy looked curious.  
  
  
"Why does he have a nurse?" Tommy asked.  
  
  
"Dunno," shrugged Monte, "but I think he's got some sort of medical condition. Vitamin B12 deficiency I'd wager.. "   Tommy nodded quietly, thinking perhaps his pharmaceutical company might be able to help Lord Byron out.  
  
  
"I really like his make up," Ziggy said distractedly, imagining himself and Lord Byron in bed together, "yeah.. _screamin'_... "  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Tommy ventured. Ziggy straightened up and snapped out of his little fantasy moment.  
  
  
"Oh, er.. " Ziggy cleared his throat but then the lights went down and it was time for Lord Byron to perform.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was confident and seemed perfectly in charge on the stage, everyone in the club seemed completely entranced by him.  
  
  
"It's like they're all under a spell," Ziggy spoke over the loud music. Tommy agreed, everyone looked like they had been hypnotized by the star.  
  
  
"I wish I could do that," Tommy mused. Ziggy smiled at him and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze, leaning in to nuzzle at Tommy's neck.  
  
  
"You _always_ captivate _me_ ," Ziggy murmured into Tommy's ear. Tommy blushed and averted his gaze, amusing Ziggy; who kissed his cheek softly.


	35. A Slight Upset

"Ziggy, what makes you so seductive and flirty all the time?" Tommy wondered curiously.  
  
  
"I don't know," Ziggy couldn't answer, "it's just the way I am." Tommy put his head on Ziggy's shoulder, feeling Ziggy's arm come around his own.  
  
  
"You lads can go backstage now if you want," Monte told them, "but watch out for Byron's security, there's only three of them but they're huge!"  
  
  
"Cool," Ziggy grinned, "thanks Monte.. "  
  
  
They got up and wandered backstage, the security guards eyed them warily but didn't try to stop them from entering the backstage room. Tommy and Ziggy had met Byron before, but it had been ages since they'd seen him last and they were keen to catch up. Byron glanced towards the door sharply, but relaxed when he vaguely recognized the pair.  
  
  
"Hello Byron," Ziggy smiled at him and brazenly kissed his lips in greeting. Tommy simply smiled nervously at Byron and kept glancing towards the door where the security team stood; he was a little drunk and it made him wary.  
  
  
Byron leaned back casually in his chair, he was fully alert by now and certainly unafraid of the pair.  
  
  
"What brings you both to one of my shows?" Byron asked them, watching Ziggy exploring his vanity.  
  
  
"Right place, right time," Ziggy replied, "I've never seen any of this stuff in the shops!"  Byron smiled faintly.  
  
  
"It's custom ordered," he replied calmly, "why don't you take some?"  
  
  
"Really??" Ziggy gushed, grabbing an armful of hair spray, lipstick and other assorted make up.  
  
  
"Of course," Byron answered him, "I've got lots more."  
  
  
"Wow.. thanks!" Ziggy was over the moon at the gift.  
  
  
"What's this?" Tommy knelt down and examined a strange looking machine.  
  
  
"That's my oxygen," Byron replied, just as his nurse entered the room.  
  
  
"Oh, hello you two!" she smiled at Ziggy and Tommy, "haven't seen you boys for a while, how's things?"  
  
  
"A-Alright," Tommy grew shy and backed away.  
  
  
"Everything's fantastic," Ziggy beamed, "you're doing a great job taking care of Byron."  
  
  
"Aw, thanks," the nurse replied, packing away the oxygen machine, "everything alright Mr. Screaming?"  
  
  
"Yes nurse," Byron nodded to her, "I'm ready to go."  
  
  
"Take your pills first," the nurse warned him, carrying the machine out the door. Byron sighed heavily, taking a handful of pills.  
  
  
"I'll see you two next time," Byron stood up as his three security guards walked in and led him out of the room. Ziggy and Tommy bid him goodbye and headed home, Ziggy was so excited to try out his new make up.  
  
  
"I wonder how I'd look with silver and blue all over me?" Ziggy spoke as they got inside.  
  
  
"Very different," said Tommy, locking the front door shut.  
  
  
Ziggy ran upstairs to his bedroom vanity, while Tommy sat on the sofa and wondered curiously what Ziggy would do with the newly acquired beauty products. Ziggy eventually returned, Tommy stood up and took a step backwards from him.  
  
  
"What do you think?" asked Ziggy, "am I smokin' hot or am I sizzlingly sexy?"  
  
  
"You look like a slutty Lord Byron," Tommy pointed out the obvious.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Ziggy approached him.  
  
  
"It.. It isn't you, Ziggy.. " Tommy faltered.  
  
  
"Of course it's me!" Ziggy grinned at him. Tommy shied away when Ziggy reached out to touch his cheek, which caused Ziggy's smile to fade.  
  
  
"Aren't you attracted to Byron at all?" Ziggy asked him. Tommy shook his head, no.  
  
  
"Just me then?" Ziggy questioned him.  
  
  
"No," Tommy spoke softly.  
  
  
"You're.. not attracted to me?" Ziggy was confused.  
  
  
"I feel a connection to you," Tommy answered him, "I don't know how you get me to do the things that we do together.. I-I'm not complaining.. don't get me wrong.. "  
  
  
"But you love me, right?" Ziggy asked quietly.  
  
  
"Of course," Tommy's gaze met with Ziggy's, "don't ever question that.. "  It was at times like these that Ziggy was reminded of just how very different he and Tommy were.  
  
  
"Do you want me to strip it off?" Ziggy asked Tommy.  
  
  
"Please.. " Tommy nodded. Ziggy walked over to a curtain and pulled it open, revealing the inbuilt stage that he often used for rehearsals.  
  
  
"Oh.. Oh Ziggy, no that's not.. " Tommy began to protest but Ziggy got up onto the stage and put on some music. He began to sway his hips to the beat and run his hands over his body, Tommy fell silent and stared at him, mesmerized.


	36. Vacation

"Still not attracted to me?" Ziggy gave Tommy a sultry pout, exposing his shoulder and running his tongue over it slowly. Tommy felt his knees weaken and he sank down onto the sofa, swallowing dryly.  
  
  
"Uhm.. " Tommy faltered. Ziggy got down from the stage and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the sofa.  
  
  
"Drunk or sober, you still want me," Ziggy pointed out, "admit it."  Tommy lowered his gaze, hesitantly touching Ziggy's thigh.  
  
  
"Yes," Tommy spoke gently, his cheeks blushing hotly. Ziggy smiled at him and put his hand over Tommy's, who lifted his gaze to meet with Ziggy's.  
  
  
"Why would you deny it?" Ziggy asked him. Tommy looked away.  
  
  
"Because I didn't want to get hurt," Tommy replied.  
  
  
"I'd never hurt you," Ziggy reassured him, "where is this coming from?"  
  
  
"You're attracted to almost everyone," Tommy said softly, "especially women."  Ziggy was not able to argue that, he did enjoy his women quite a lot.  
  
  
"I've seen you looking at women," Ziggy shrugged, "it's perfectly normal. But it doesn't mean I'm going to run off with one and leave you all alone." Tommy returned his gaze to Ziggy's.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter who we fuck," Ziggy told him, "there will never be that connection, the one we share. It's ours and nothing will ever take it from us." Tommy nodded in understanding, finally feeling able to let go of the issue now that it had been aired out.  
  
  
"We need a vacation," said Ziggy.   
  
  
"Our _life_ is a vacation," Tommy lifted his brow, "where would we even go?"  Ziggy sucked in his bottom lip and bit down, smiling cheekily.  
  
  
"Disneyland!" Ziggy exclaimed excitedly.   
  
  
"Disn.. what?" Tommy was puzzled.  
  
  
"Oh, _Tommy!_ " Ziggy jumped up, "you haven't _lived!_ " Tommy always got frightened when Ziggy started to hype up over something, it always meant they were going to get into trouble.  
  
  



	37. Happiest Place On Earth

  
So it was a plan and Tommy would not let Ziggy go off by himself to such a place, so of course he had to go along with it. Tommy wasn't looking forward to being around such a huge amount of people, it was so draining for him but he knew that Ziggy was super excited to go and he didn't want to let Ziggy down.   
  
  
"I've booked a hotel inside Disneyland itself!" Ziggy was exuberant, "this is so exciting, I can't wait!"   
  
  
"What's so wonderful about this place?" asked Tommy. Ziggy grinned happily.  
  
  
"I'm going to keep it a surprise!" Ziggy told him, for he did so love to see Tommy discovering new things.  
  
  
"Alright," Tommy relented, "so when do we leave?"  
  
  
"Now, if you like.. " Ziggy shrugged, "come on!" He grabbed Tommy's arm and they were soon on their way.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Tommy quickly got tired of watching the scenery pass by his window.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Ziggy glanced at him briefly, he wasn't very good at driving but he drove slow for Tommy and so they couldn't ever crash into something too badly.  
  
  
"Would you please sing?" Tommy asked shyly. Ziggy grinned, showing his teeth.  
  
  
"Sure.. " Ziggy agreed. Tommy closed his eyes and listened to Ziggy singing for him, a light smile on his lips as he began to relax and enjoy the trip just a little bit.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Once they finally arrived, Ziggy jumped out of the car and was so bouncy that Tommy couldn't help smiling at him. His gaze drifted from Ziggy to the enormous theme park that stood before them, but it was not as busy as he'd assumed it would be. Ziggy had secretly made a deal with the place and while there were still some people walking around, there weren't enough to make Tommy uncomfortable. Ziggy pulled Tommy inside, his eyes darting around in excitement while Tommy's were wide and staring at all of the incredibly amazing sights there were to take in all at once.  
  
  
"Do you have the camera?" asked Ziggy.  
  
  
"Yes, but.. " Tommy held the camera up to show him and Ziggy pointed.  
  
  
Tommy looked over at a person wearing a large mascot costume, a big mouse with cold, dead eyes and a plastic, painted on smile. It seriously creeped him out, but Ziggy was absolutely chuffed to be meeting Mickey Mouse in person! He put his arm around Mickey Mouse and they posed towards Tommy, who swallowed nervously and held up the camera again. Tommy somehow kept his hands from trembling while he snapped the photo, Ziggy's ear to ear grin made it impossible to refuse the simple request but that thing still gave him the creeps.  
  
  
Ziggy wanted to go on some rides, but as excitable as he was, he remained ever mindful of Tommy's limits and didn't ask him to go on anything that went too fast. Tommy didn't understand the point of going on rides, they made very little sense to him. The only thing that he enjoyed about them, was Ziggy's brilliant smile. He found himself simply gazing at Ziggy during most of the rides they went on, his own smile hard to ignore as it crept onto his face in reaction to Ziggy's constant exuberance. As they sat down for a break, Tommy looked at Ziggy curiously.  
  
  
"What do you find so incredible here?" Tommy asked him.  
  
  
"Are you _kidding_ me?" Ziggy asked him back, "this is the happiest place on Earth! Don't you think it is, Tommy?"   
  
  
Tommy looked around but he didn't share the sentiment, he carefully put his hand over Ziggy's and smiled at him bashfully. Ziggy grinned and kissed his cheek, already thinking of hundreds of other things to go and check out. Tommy was glad of the rest but for him, the happiest place on Earth was snuggled up to Ziggy on a sofa somewhere in front of a warm fire.  
  
  
  



	38. Heart To Heart

  
As well as having his picture taken with just about every mascot they saw, Ziggy was recognized and asked to pose with other visitors to the park as well. He happily obliged, still keen to go on more rides and see everything but it was such a big place. Some of the rides were very fast, so Tommy would wait for Ziggy while he went on them by himself. Ziggy would then tell Tommy all about it while they walked to the next one, talking so excitedly that Tommy would need to listen very carefully in order to understand what he was saying.   
  
  
There were night time events as well as day time ones, so even after dark there were still plenty of things to see and do. There were magic shows and Ziggy even got to volunteer during one, upstaging the magician's assistant with his beautiful wardrobe. Ziggy made no effort to turn down his outgoing nature, he was excited and didn't give a damn who might be staring at him in disapproval. He often grabbed Tommy's hand to show him something, dragging him from place to place and Tommy did his best to ignore the tiredness that was making him feel quite lethargic.  
  
  
Tommy took a photo of Ziggy cuddling a white tiger and Ziggy amusedly snapped one of Tommy, who was awkwardly holding back a large snake away from his face as it's tongue flicked out towards him. Ziggy was ecstatic to swim with a dolphin and Tommy couldn't help but laugh when Ziggy got out of the pool and the dolphin splashed him with water so that he slipped harmlessly back in again. During dinner that evening, they watched a show onstage and Ziggy took out a small, gold bracelet. He took hold of Tommy's hand and fastened it around his wrist, so Tommy looked at it curiously. There was a thin, gold chain with a single charm hanging down. It was a strange half shape that didn't make sense to him, so he turned his gaze to Ziggy for an explanation.   
  
  
"I've got one too," Ziggy held out the bracelet and Tommy fastened it on for him, "they're a heart, see? But only when they're together."  Ziggy joined them up to show Tommy, now it made sense.   
  
  
"I've never really been able to put it into words," Tommy said softly, "this is perfect.. " He shyly leaned in and kissed Ziggy's lips, not caring if anyone disapproved. It was about time that he admitted he didn't just love Ziggy, he was quite _in_ love with the flame haired scamp from Mars.


	39. Threesome

Some weeks later, Ziggy and Tommy were at another beach. The weather was just right and they had a private section to themselves again. Tommy was still slightly uncomfortable with Ziggy's tiny speedo, but Ziggy loved it so much that Tommy had not argued with him this time around. They sat under large umbrellas, Tommy gazed out at the sparkling, blue ocean in quiet awe; while Ziggy created a naked woman with the wet sand.  
  
  
"Who is that supposed to be?" asked Tommy, his eyes finally wandering to the sand woman.  
  
  
"Nobody special," Ziggy replied. Tommy got up and put two shells over the woman's nipples, Ziggy sat back and laughed amusedly.  
  
  
"Hey Tommy, see if you can guess what this is," Ziggy moved to reveal another wet sand created object and Tommy's face blushed hard. It looked like a very oversized penis.. Ziggy ran his hand along it, back and forth slowly.  
  
  
"Ziggy stop.. " Tommy shifted uncomfortably, his speedo wasn't made to support an erection of his size..   Ziggy bit back a laugh and ran his tongue over his teeth, teasing him. Tommy leaned over and they kissed heatedly, suddenly interrupted by a shout from the change room just a few feet away. Ziggy stood up and wandered over to the door, knocking on it gently.  
  
  
"You've been in there _forever!_ " Ziggy called through the door, "are you coming out or what?"  
  
  
"Forget it!" came an irritated voice, "I am NOT wearing THIS!"  Tommy sat watching with an amused smile as Ziggy opened the door and pulled out their invited guest, who looked quite pissed off.  
  
  
"Whoa," Ziggy admired him, "you look so _hot_.. Hey, maybe you should just take them off and go nude.. Here, let me help you.. "  
  
  
"Oh no.. Ziggy.. _don't!_ " Tommy scolded him gently, then collapsing with laughter as Ziggy started to chase Jareth all around the beach.  


 

 

****

=THE END=


End file.
